An Eliatrope's Lust
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: Yugo x Eva. This consists of eightshots plus epilogue. Summary: Yugo is in love with Eva but could not get her attention until one night his prayers were answered. (COMPLETE)
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU.**

Date Uploaded: February 12, 2016.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's likely to happen.

And this is my first Wakfu fanfic. This is supposed to be a oneshot but it got longer than expected.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! Also, this is a Yugo x Eva pair.**

 **AN ELIATROPE'S LUST (Part 1)  
Wish Come True**

Yugo was a twelve year old boy. He's the hero that saved the World of Twelve, along of course with his friends, the Brotherhood of Tofu. He doesn't age. But despite his young appearance, he was a matured boy. Among the group, he has met someone who is equally matured as him. Evangelyne.

With such young body, he felt that all Eva could ever see in him is a boy that she treats as a little brother. He doesn't want that. He wants to be intimate with her, get to know her, spend time with her. The things he wished he could do but couldn't. Not to mention, Grovy's been dead since their battle with Nox. Eva's been literally living in his memorial.

One night, Yugo was at Grovy's memorial, talking to the statue while Eva was away for a while.

"Grovy.. I don't mean to get in the way of your relationship but.. but I also feel something for her." he uttered the words as if talking to the real Grovy. "I just wish I could show her that I'm not just a little boy."

The young Eliatrope looks down on his hands and feet, examinng himself.

"I love her." he said under his breath as he walked away. But his walk back home wasn't any of those normal walks.

"Hey there young one! Mind if you help me with something?" asked an elder, walking with his cane. He was taller than half of Yugo's size. He was carrying two heavy bags with him.

Of course Yugo, being the kind-hearted person he is, approached the elder.

"What is it, mister?"

"Can you carry my things for me? We're going up the hill."

"No can do!"

He gladly helped the elder up the hill, carrying his very-heavy bags for him. He even wondered what exactly were inside those bags. (And don;t search about it because this elder, I made him up to do this story). When they've reached the top, Yugo dropped the bags and felt that he needed to stretch his arms.

"Thank you young lad! You have saved me!" exclaimed the elder. "Anything I can give you in return?"

"No thank you, sir. I help people and do not require anything in return." The humbled young Eliatrope replied.

"Well, well, quite the good-mannered boy you are. I like it." the elder slips his hand into his pocket and picked up a vial. A transparent vial where the liquid inside it was glowing purple. He hands it over to Yugo. "Here."

"What is it?" asked the innocent young Eliatrope.

"The answer to your problem, my friend."

When Yugo was on his way home, he couldn't stop contemplating of the elder's words. _The answer to your problem_. How does he know exactly what Yugo's been thinking of? And that vial.. the liquid.. what could it do to him?

Tempted, he opened the vial and sniffs it, nothing that smells out of the ordinary. It also seems harmless.

"Well.. here it goes." he shrugged as he drank the liquid until the vial was empty. Yugo felt his stomach hurting, his whole body trembling, he was on fire deep inside.

A POISON!

He thought. As he held on his stomach ever so hard, wishing so bad that it would stop.

When he woke up, he was surprised to see Evangelyne sleeping. Her head resting on both her arms at the side of his bed. She looked at peace. He had this urge to caress her while she was out but when he stretched his hand to touch her face, he noticed that they were longer than what it used to.

He got sat up and threw the blanket off of him to see his body. He's GROWN!

"Aaaaaaaaagghhhh!" He screamed in shock, startling the sleeping Cra.

"A- Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Evangelyne, what's happened to me?!" He tried making a portal but he couldn't. His powers wouldn't work. The Cra stared at him for a while.

"E- Err, how do you know me?"

"What do you mean? You're Evangelyne, the only person I know who looks as beautiful as you!" it slipped his mouth, so immediately he covered it, noticing that the Cra blushed at his words.

' _Why doesn't she know who I am?_ ' wondered the young Eliatrope.

"T- Thank you, sir. But are you sure you're alright? You look pretty sick last night." she said worriedly, although she kept her distance.

"Y- Yeah I was sick." he massages his forehead. He had quite of a headache back then.

' _Sir?_ ' he went out of bed to look for a mirror. Seeing that he's grown and he's matured. His winged horn on his head was gone too.

"Aaaaaagh!" he was taken aback at his new appearance. He fell on the ground as he stared at his own reflection. Eva was beginning to worry what was wrong with him.

"Do you want me to call for a healer?"

"Eva.. tell me you recognize me." he turned to her, waiting for her answer.

The Cra examined his appearance from his head to his toe, seeing that he resembles someone she knew. But she couldn't really agree that they are the same person.

"You look like someone I know." she shrugged.

She helped him up and guided him to a location up the hill to take him to a healer. She thinks that maybe he was kind of losing his mind. Unknown to her, she was taking Yugo to the place where he last saw the elder who gave him the vial that _poisoned_ him.

When they've arrived, the same elder opened the door and welcomed them, but he acted as if he's never seen Yugo before. Yugo asked for a private checkup before asking the elder the questions he's been meaning to ask.

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

"Calm down young one, she might here." chuckled the elder.

"But what have you done to me?! My powers.. my wings.. everything's gone!"

"It's temporary. Your body is adjusting to the vial's effects." he explained.

"How long until I get them back?"

"Even I don't know the answer to that. It takes time for you to adjust to the new body you've turned into." he peeks through the hole in the door to see what Eva was doing while waiting for them. "Say, is that the one you wanted?"

"W- What are you talking about?" he scratched the back of his head, slightly blushing.

"You can't deny your feelings my friend. Because even if you do, you are the one that will suffer for it."

"How did you know that? That I.. like her.."

"It's not a mystery, little one." chuckled the elder and walked back to face him. "Love isn't love when you don't express it. When I saw you talking to the statue, I saw that you needed a little help."

"But what do I do? I can't just tell her right away. She'll never-"

"You look different, do you not?"

Yugo weighed his thoughts, contemplating on what he should do. It's not easy to fool an intelligent Cra. If he was going to take advantage of this situation, he needed to be ten steps ahead of her.

"Thank you mister."

"Elianov."

"Yugo."

When Yugo was about to walk out of the room, Elianov cleared his throat, calling his attention, the two made eye contact, telling each other messages that only they could understand. In the end, Yugo smiled and nodded at him before exiting the room.

"I'm sorry to worry you, Eva." He said, smiling at her. The Cra was so sure she's seen that smile before.

"So what was wrong with you?" she inquired.

"Oh just a slight injury due to magic!" answered the elder, putting an arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry, it'll wear off. He's been at Brakmar and lots of magic is going on in there."

"I see."

"Well then, if you need anything else, you know where to find me."

Yugo and Eva left the premises. And there was an awkward silence. Too quiet as the two walked down the hill.

"Hey listen, I never get to ask your name." Eva said, breaking the silence.

"Yu- Eloi." His first lie.

"A pleasure to meet you, Eloi." Eva smiled brightly at him, making his heart throb.

This is the beginning of it. The beginning of his plot. He will have her no matter what. He will win her heart. That's his goal, that's his aim. He took note of it that very day after seeing that smile. It was a start.

"Eva.. I.." he couldn't construct the right words to say, but he didn't need to.

The Cra started to look cautious, her eyes narrowing at her surroundings as if looking for something. She looked uneasy and her Cra ears twitching. Yugo's never seen her so uneasy before, she's always been so calm and composed.

"Eva, what's wrong?"

The Cra however, didn't reply. She kept her hysterical squints, her hostility towards her surroundings. Yugo didn't like what was going on, so he held on both her shoulders and shook her from her delusion.

"Are you alright?"

"Eloi.."

The young Eliatrope was surprised at her sudden action. She wrapped her arms around him and cried on his shoulder. She was trembling and her fingers anchored on his clothes down his flesh. She was afraid of something, Yugo can tell. But what is it?

"Eva, what is it?" he inquired. He wanted to help her.

"I've been hearing someone's voice lately." she replied with a weak voice.

"Do you want to go back and talk to Elianov?" maybe taking her to a healer would help but the Cra shook her head slightly and pulls away from him.

"I'm fine."

"How long have you been hearing the voice?"

He watched the Cra turn her back on him to wipe her tears. He never saw that side of her, the side that cries, the side that shows weakness. He wanted to help her, save her from the voice that she's been hearing.

"Since.." the Cra couldn't bring herself to say it and Yugo could only guess what words were next.

' _Since Grovy died._ ' he thought.

"It's alright if you're not ready. But please, if there's anything I could do.. please let me know." he didn't want to pry further. He didn't want to hurt her by reminding her more of Grovy. He's gone and that's all there is to it. Right now he's here. He's the one present.

"Thank you, Eloi."

Yugo followed her back to her temporary home at the forest near the memorial. It was one of the highest trees, high enough to have a good view of Grovy's memorial. Yugo could see how much Eva has fallen for that Iop. But he will not take defeat.

"You're free to stay here as long as you wish." stated the female Cra. "I don't mind having company."

The young Eliatrope was relieved that she was smiling again.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me, Evangelyne." He returned her smile.

He spent his day with her, unintentionally preventing her from going back to sulk at Grovy's memorial. He listened to her stories with the Brotherhood of Tofu, pretending he doesn't know. He shared his own story, when he was with Alibert (but he did not mention any specific names) and that he was a great cook. He cooked for Eva that day and she loved it.

Everything was going well until that night, Eva was already sleeping in her room, Yugo was at the roof, looking up the stars, replaying everything he did with Eva that day, when he heard her scream.

He rotated his hand in a circular motion, wanting to create a portal but forgot that it still doesn't work. There was only a faint sight of a blue energy and he groaned at his failure. He jumped and slid inside the window to run to Eva's room, seeing how the voices has been bothering her again.

"Eva!"

If only it were monsters that was the one bothering her, he could've pounded them, defeated them, killed them, but no. Whatever was tormenting her, it was all in her head.

"Eloi!"

Yugo ran to her aid, she was covering her ears, not wanting to hear the voice anymore. Grovy's voice.

"Eva, look at me! It's not real!" he tried to keep her focus away from the voice.

"It won't go away!" she shuts her eyes, afraid that she will forever be haunted by Grovy but Yugo wrapped his warm arms around her, pulling her body close to him.

"It's not real." He whispered softly.

"I- It's calling me.. it wants me to.. to save Grovy.." she was still listening to the voices.

 _Save Grovy_.

Yugo couldn't understand why she's still thinking about him. He is DEAD for crying out loud! And even until his death, she is still going after him. Even in her dreams and nightmares.

' _Eva.._ '

He couldn't think of anything else to do. He could guess that a part of her wanted to listen to the voice, to believe that Grovy was alive but a part of her didn't. She was confused at her own feelings, and that's what was tormenting her all this time.

He slides his hands from her shoulders up her wrists, pulling her hands away from her ears and used them to hug her own body so that he can pull her closer, her back hitting his chest, feeling his heartbeat. After his sudden act, Eva was about to say something but then shrieked softly as she felt a surprisingly tingled sensation in her ear.

Yugo was nibbling on her ear.

The voice was still there, calling for her, her ear twitched but Yugo sucked on them and moaned. His hand sliding down her hip, the other hand caressing the side of her body. The female Cra was stunned with sensation at Yugo's action, releasing uncontrolled soft moans herself.

Yugo pulled his mouth away from her ear and started licking on her neck next, nibbling softly on her soft skin. His hand caressing her side slides down to her stomach, almost to her private part. The Cra pulls away from him in surprise.

"Eloi.. please.. don't."

The young Eliatrope didn't understand why. Seconds ago, they seemed to like the situation, and now she wants to stop? He could only guess it was Grovy again. What was she afraid of? Cheating on Grovy?

"You're still hearing him, are you?"

He saw that she looked away, not wanting to give him an answer. If he wanted Eva to love him just as he loves her, he needed to help her let go of Grovy.

"How did you-?"

"I heard you say his name. His the hero right? The one from the stories."

"I don't want to believe he's dead." she hugged her legs, pulling them to her chest.

"Do you think he'd want you to brood like this? Evangelyne, he saved your life so that you could live. But right now you're acting as if you to join him!"

"What am I supposed to do, Eloi?! I can't help but think about him!"

"I don't know to you but.. you have to let him go."

Telling her that must be one of the hardest things he needed to do. He wanted to win her heart, but not when she's still reserving herself for someone who was no longer there. He crawled closer to her, wanting to touch her again. The Cra didn't move when Yugo wiped her tear with his thumb.

"Why are you so nice to me, Eloi?" she asked, wondering why this stranger was treating more than what he should.

"Well I.." Yugo should've expected she's ask him questions about it. "..I've heard about you and I've always admired you. Seeing you in person.. it's like a dream come true. I don't want to see you hurt, Eva."

"One thing I learned, Eloi, even if you have no intention to hurt me, one way or another, I will be hurt."

Yugo wasn't sure if she was trying to make a humor out of it or simply wanting to tell him that no matter what he says she'll always love Grovy. Either way, he wasn't going to give up just yet.

"Please don't think that way." He didn't know what to say.

The right words were important. He didn't want to say anything offensive. Especially if she still haven't let go of Grovy. But then, Eva pulled him closer for a hug.

"Thank you, Eloi."

"I- It's nothing." Somehow, he felt guilty for what he's doing. But a part of his mind justifies to himself that Grovy was dead and Eva needs someone to accompany her to live.

The next day came and Eva was summoned by Amalia. He wondered what it was about but he guessed that he'll find out later when she gets back. For the meantime, he paid an old friend a visit.

"How is everything, my little friend?" asked Elianov.

"Harder than I thought." He sighed and crashed on the bed.

"Beginnings are never easy. Especially if it's a relationship you are seeking. If it's pleasure.. I have other ways to make things easy."

"P- Pleasure?"

"Oh Yugo you're innocent as ever." He chuckled mischievously. "I was asking if it was that Cra's love that you seek or simply the pleasure of being with her in bed."

"W- Well.." Yugo was trying to figure how to answer his question. He wanted Eva to love him but he also wanted to be intimate. Could he say both?

"I see you haven't decided yet."

"I- It's not that! It's just.. I respect her.. being a woman and all."

"Yugo, one day you're going to show the worst of you." he said at random. Yugo sat up.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," the elder chuckled "not all kind nice people stays nice. One way or another, the dark side of you will find its way out."

Yugo did not understand the weight of those words, but he took note of it. He was sure that Elianov was giving advice. Or perhaps a warning. A warning of what's about to happen in the future.

When he got home, Eva was already there.

"Eloi! Perfect timing!"

"Huh?"

"I need your help."

"Help with what exactly?"

The next thing Yugo knew was that Amalia was scrutinizing him. She was shrieking out loud as she studied his physical features, like Amalia was so happy to have seen him that way.

"Oh you're right! He does look similar to him!" Amalia exclaimed.

"Am-" he stopped himself before saying anything. He's not supposed to know who Amalia is. Yet. "So who is she?"

"'Who is she?'?! HOW DARE YOU NOT RECOGNIZE ME!" he was used to it. "I AM PRINCESS AMALIA SHERAN SHARM! DAUGHTER OF KING SHERAN SHARM, FUTURE RULER OF THE SADIDAS KINGDOM!"

"I- I see."

"AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!"

Typical Amalia. He chuckled internally, already used to this side of Amalia's personality.

"So what do you need my help for, Eva?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"You see, we have a friend, Yugo, he's also a member of the Brotherhood of Tofu. I'm sure you've heard of him."

' _Of course I did._ '

Whatever Evangelyne was about to say, he could guess that it won't be good. Eloi and Yugo are one and the same. There's no way he could join in something that involves his child self.

"Yeah, I did."

"You see, Yugo's missing two days now. No one knows where he is or where he went." Amalia said, worried. "Not even Adamai or Ruel."

"Y- Yugo is the Eliatrope, right?" he needed to create an excuse to keep the attention away from Yugo's disappearance.

"Yes. I'm not surprised that you know of him and not ME." Amalia still haven't forgiven him for it.

"Well, I saw him leave two days ago, just before I fainted."

"YOU DID?! Where did he go?!" Amalia inquired, putting her face very close to Yugo's.

"I- I don't know. But I saw him head south."

"Arrgh! He's setting off to another adventure without us!"

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Eva assured. Even if she herself wasn't sure. She just wanted to calm Amalia down.

"If you say so." she said with irritation. "I was hoping we could set of for another adventure." she mumbled. "Well, sorry to disturb, I'll be heading back to the kingdom now."

-Will Yugo succeed in achieving his goal?-


	2. Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU.**

Date Uploaded: February 20, 2016- Saturday

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's likely to happen.

And this is my first Wakfu fanfic. This is supposed to be a oneshot but it got longer than expected. So probably going to be threeshots.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! Also, this is a Yugo x Eva pair.**

 **AN ELIATROPE'S LUST (Part 2)  
What It Takes**

It's been a month since Yugo lived as Eloi. He's gotten Evangelyne's trust, completely erasing the voice in her head. Yugo noticed how open she was to him, trusting him completely.

He thought that maybe it was time for him to try again.

The night came and Yugo saw that Eva was just about to go to bed. He gulped and gathered enough courage to do what he's been wanting to. He entered her room and surprised her with a kiss. So passionate that he didn't stop for a minute there, leaving the once again stunned Cra unmoving.

He pushes her down her bed and broke the kiss.

"What are you planning this time?" she asked. Last time he was almost near in touching her private part while _comforting_ her from the voice.

"Nothing in particular. Just exploring." he smiled and kissed her again, his hands doing the work for him, playing with her breasts as he explored the caverns of her mouth.

The female Cra moaned at his actions, she was falling for him, slowly falling for him. Eloi seemed to know a lot about her, even if she doesn't talk, he would know. Eva had suspicions of Eloi's knowledge on trivial matter, especially of detailed information of the Brotherhood of Tofu, about her adventures with them, even mentioning things about Grovy that even she doesn't know (Yugo slips sometimes).

But Eva decided to take a leap of faith. She believed that Eloi appearing in her life wasn't just any coincidence.

Everything was perfect until..

THUD! THUD!

BOOM! BOOM!

"What was that?" Eva mumbled, sitting up and gently pushes Yugo from her.

"It's probably just another one of those scenes Ruel does." Yugo explained.

"Maybe."

But then again, Yugo slipped. How did he know what Ruel does? Yes he's heard of the Brotherhood of Tofu and of course, of Ruel, but why does he speak like he's used to it?

"Eloi, have we.. have we met before?" she suddenly asked out of curiosity and suspicion. Yugo didn't answer.

"W- What kind of question is that Evangelyne?" he dodged out of the question nervously. It would've been easy if it was Amalia he was tricking.

"Sorry. It's just.. you-"

THUD!

THUD!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The Cra couldn't handle the loud noise nearby. She gestured at Yugo to be quiet. She ran out of the treehouse to charge in to danger. Yugo pouted, remembering that usually Grovy was the one who would do such thing.

'Iop-brain is rubbing off on you.' what Amalia would tell Eva one time. Yugo was thinking of the same thing.

Thinking about the lost friend again.

Yugo just couldn't understand why Grovy's still there. Even if she doesn't talk about him, mention him, think about him.. her actions are proof of what she's adapted from Grovy. Even if literally, Yugo was dating Eva, it felt like Grovy was still present and is still blocking him out.

He was irritated as he ran after the female Cra. He went to higher ground to see hundreds of ghouls and Shushu's with hosts, attacking the Kingdom of Sadida.

"No way.." Yugo watched as trees burn, Sadida citizens trying their best to defend their kingdom, their home. "Evangelyne!"

He created a portal and appears behind Evangelyne, panting. He can create portals but takes a lot of his strength than usual. He keeps it from Eva. Just by letting her know he can create portals, she will really connect the dots.

"Eloi, Sadida is being attacked without warning. I need to check on Amalia."

"What?"

"I'll be back."

"But.."

She was on a rush to leave. Yugo clenched his fists. He was contemplating his thoughts. Wondering if an Eliatrope is forbidden to love. When he finally had the opportunity to be with her, after trying his best to set memories of Grovy aside, another obstacle pops up.

Eva noticed the look in his eyes and lifted his face, his angered heart softened, his fists lightened.

"Hey, I promise to come back, alright?" she assured him with a smile.

"What if I will just come with you?"

"You'll get in the way."

She has a point. Yugo forgot that with his body as Eloi, he has no ability. He can do combat fighting but he's in no condition to face Shushu's with just that. He's portal-making isn't as good as before. He felt so powerless.

"How am I supposed to protect you if I'm here?" still, that wasn't going to stop him.

"Don't worry about me."

The female Cra reached up to his forehead to plant a kiss. Yugo wondered why she didn't kiss him in the lips. He felt that maybe she knew, but if she did, shouldn't she say anything? Shouldn't she feel mad?

"I love you Evangelyne." He tested his theory.

"I love you too." she replied before leaving.

The grown Eliatrope cling to the hope that she loves him too. Like she says. All he can do was keep himself safe. If he knows Eva well, he should know by now that once someone she loves is in danger, she will not stop at any cost to save those she loves.

And if she loves Yugo and he gets in trouble, he will only be a burden to her.

But of course, Yugo can't just sit tight while everyone else were fighting. He ran to Adamai's location, knowing where he was. Adamai was struggling to fight dozens of Shushu's overpowering him.

"Adamai!" He wanted to help, but stretching his arm, about to make a portal, he forgot that he's powerless.

He can only make one portal and requires him to rest for about fifteen minutes before he can create another one. If he joins in, he'll be a burden to Adamai instead of helping him. He watched Adamai fight by himself until he couldn't handle it and ran.

He searched for Ruel but no sign of him. Ruel was naturally not seen in fights.

The young Eliatrope felt inferior now. He was confused.

Hoping for an advice, he ran up the hill where an old friend was.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Evangelyne made her way to the castle of Amalia. She is and always will be, Amalia's bodyguard. She will not abandon Amalia even if she has her own life to live. She passed by the frightened citizens and reached Amalia's room.

"Amalia! Amalia!" she called.

"Evangelyne!"

Amalia was in her fighting stance when she saw her friend and loyal bodyguard. She dropped her stance and ran towards her friend for a hug. It was a short reunion but there was no time for it.

"What happened?"

"Shushu's started attacking. I don't know who's leading them." Amalia explained vaguely.

"How did they even get so many?"

"We need to get rid of them before they conquer the whole kingdom!"

"Where's the king and your brother?"

Amalia's tears started flowing, silent sobs from her was heard. Eva realized that something bad happened to them and probably, Amalia was the only one left to rule. She quickly apologized.

"Please don't pity me." Amalia said. "If I'm going go become queen, I want to be brave and tough."

"Yes princess."

"I will challenge the leader of the Shushu's." She announced boldly.

"What? That's not safe. We should wait for Yugo to-"

"Yugo is not coming back!" Amalia yelled. "Just iike Grovy didn't." she unintentionally brought his name up, Eva didn't take anything personally.

"What are you talking about? Of course he will."

The Sadida princess did not understand the optimistic belief of the female Cra, but it's been a month since Yugo has 'left' and there was no word from him other than letters from a place no one has ever heard of. Not Amalia's messengers or Adamai could tell where he was.

"I don't know where he is or what happened to him, Eva. I don't want to rely on him."

"Then at least wait somewhere until we figure out what to do."

When Amalia realized what was happening, what she was doing, she slaps the female Cra. Tears still falling from her eyes. Eva was taken by surprise. Amalia stared intensely at her.

"I don't want to rely on you too." Amalia said firmly. "I know you're here to protect me but I want to learn to protect my own life. I don't want to be the princess that doesn't do anything for her kingdom!"

"Everyone knows you're doing something, Amalia. No one is-"

"Everyone is telling me the same thing! But I know while my back is turned, one or more of you are talking behind my back, saying stuff about me!"

Eva doesn't know where the anger was coming from, or who Amalia was pertaining to, but she knows that Amalia doesn't mean those words. She again didn't take it personally. Sometimes people just has to let out their anger. But does it really have to be on someone who doesn't deserve it?

"It's Yugo isn't it?" and she strikes the root of it all.

"This isn't about Yugo! This is about MY kingdom, my home, my people!"

"If it's about your people then you'll know that they are not going to do or say anything against you!"

The Cra noticed that Amalia didn't want to let it out. Instead, things got more intense. If it's about the person Amalia loves, then Amalia will bring up someone that Eva loves. Someone who is gone.

"Just because I didn't believe or support your stupid dreams about that Iop-brain, it doesn't mean that you have the right to get back at me!"

"W- What?!"

"I get it, he's a hero, but that's enough already! Boys can't just play our hearts because they know we feel something for them!"

And it's out. Amalia felt betrayed by Yugo.

"Amalia.."

In frustration, Amalia stomps on the ground, vines appearing from the cracked earth and grabs Eva's ankle, throwing her away from the castle. The female Cra flew away mid air. Amalia left alone crying.

"Yugo.." she cried.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Elianov was packing when Yugo arrived.

"Elianov, I need your help." He said. "I need to return to my child body."

"Sure." Elianov dropped the bags he was carrying, reached for his pocket, pulled out a vial of a different color and threw it towards Yugo. Yugo caught it but didn't do anything.

"That's all you have to say?" he asked.

"Well first of all, it's your life, Yugo, not mine."

"Would it be okay if I take another one later, so that I can go back as Eloi?"

"I'm afraid not." Elianov locks the windows of his shop. "You see, a powerful vial only works once in a being. Once you return as Yugo, you cannot switch back to Eloi. Taking the vial twice would destroy you."

"How about a different vial then?"

"Are you willing to wait for another month to gain her trust, young Eliatrope?"

Yugo pauses. He was desperate to have both ways. He wanted to help Adamai and the kingdom but at the same time, he wants Eva. He wanted everything to go his way, but seeing the situation.. he can't.

"I.. I don't know."

"Think about it, Yugo. One action will always result to something permanent." Elianov zipped the last of his bags and went towards the door. "Between you and Eloi, who do you think is a better person?"

The young Eliatrope didn't say anything. They were both him, just different names.

..

..

..

It took him time to decide what he should do. When he's decided, he smiled at Elianov. He was about to open the vial when suddenly Shushu's arrived. All have found their own hosts.

A body they can use to destroy all of Wakfu.

"Elianov!" Yugo shouts, the vial dropping on the floor as both his arms were grabbed by ghouls.

Ghouls and Shushu's making a rampage in the shop. Surely there's a host behind all this.

Yugo tried to save Elianov, but again, he was powerless. He wanted to reach for it, his only chance of making things right but he couldn't, he didn't jhave the strength.

"So what do we do with this one?" asked one of the Shushu's.

"We kill him of course!"

But before they can touch Yugo, a familiar set of arrows fired at them. Yugo made his escape while the Shushu's were distracted. He beat the ghouls out of his way and ran away as fast as he could.

He searched for Elianov who was being dragged away but there was no sign of him anywhere. Like he just vanished.

Yugo turned back to the shop. His only hope of returning as Yugo was there. He needed it.

Eva reunites with him with an obvious expression of depression.

"Hey, are you alright? Where's Amalia?"

"S- She.." it took the Cra a few moments to answer, as if snapping out of some memory. "..She's safe now. Don't worry about it."

"Okay. Listen, I need to go back to the stop."

"Why?"

"I.. I have something to do." Yugo wasn't ready to tell her the truth yet.

Eva didn't want to pry. It didn't work well earlier. She just nodded at Yugo, offering to help him get in and out. Yugo didn't want her to come along but it's not like he can convince her to go away.

When they got back, Eva shot several recoil arrows towards the Shushu's and chased her, Yugo enteres and karate-kicks the ghouls.

He hurried to search for the vial but it was no longer there. The shop was swept clean.

"Darn it!"

Yugo heard footsteps behind him. He turns around quick enough to glance at a guy with orange hair but he got hit in the head pretty hard. He blacks out.

-Was Yugo's relationship and love for Eva worth the lives of his friends and everyone in the Kingdom?-

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

This is the second shot.

If you're interested in reading more fics that I wrote, you can try my Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Kagerou Project, Nanatsu No Taizai and Mirai fanfics. If you have questions, feel free to drop a review or send me a message. For announcements about your favorite fic, feel free to check my profile. Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	3. Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU.**

Date Uploaded: February 27, 2016- Saturday

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's likely to happen.

 **PyroNyzen:** Thank you for your review! It's the first one I've received since I uploaded this fic. I'm delighted that you find potential in this story. I hope you enjoy until the end!

Read on guys!

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! Also, this is a Yugo x Eva pair.**

 **AN ELIATROPE'S LUST (Part 3)  
When To Stop**

Evangelyne was brought to the castle of Sadida, inside the throne room, where once the King of Sadida was sitting down on. Now a different person was sitting. The shushu's dragged the female Cra to her knees and they themselves knelt down in honor of their leader.

The resisting Cra got back to her feet, not wanting to pay her respects to the leader of the assault.

"Who are you and why you are you attacking the kingdom of Sadida?!" she inquired strongly. Despite not having her weapon with her. She wasn't afraid.

The man sitting at the throne started laughing, almost maniacally and got up his seat. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed his identity to Eva. Eva couldn't help but leave her mouth agape and stare at the person in front of her.

"Grovy?" she wasn't sure. But there's no one else who would look like that but him.

His orange hair and tanned skin. It was definitely Grovy. But he had blank ink markings on his face. He couldn't be..

"No Evangelyne." he denied. Eva had a pretty good guess who it was if it wasn't Grovy.

"Rubilax. But how? I thought-"

"I saved his life. And in return I am able to take control of his body."

"Then where is he? Where's Grovy?"

Rubilax walked down from the throne, looking the female Cra eye-to-eye and grinned.

"He's gone."

"But-"

"He's GONE. He's been calling for your help but sadly, you never came."

Eva quickly remembered the voice in her head. She wasn't dreaming after all! She wasn't losing her mind! She wasn't crazy! It wasn't a stupid dream! It was all real! Grovy was ALIVE! Grovy was calling for his help!

A pang of guilt drowned her conscience. She set Grovy's voice aside. She didn't believe it was real and now here he is.. his body..

She fell on her knees as she broke down in tears. Rubilax knelt one knee facing her and lifted her face with his finger. He wasn't comforting enough even if he was wearing the face of the person she loved.

"Grovy I'm sorry.." she apologized despite knowing that it was actually Rubilax.

"I'll be sure to relay your message."

He stood up, leaving her to cry and mourn for the loss of her beloved Grovy. He had other things to do other than comfort her. Comforting her wasn't his mission.

"My fellow shushu's! It's time that we finally claim victory over the land!" he announced.

"Yeah!" The shushu's who are present said in unison.

Eva mustered enough courage to bring herself together. Now isn't the time to mourn for Grovy. She has a purpose to fulfill. Amalia might've said horrible things to her but she will not let those words stop her from doing her job.

"I won't let you win." she clenched her fist as she gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying. Rubilax chuckled in amusement.

"My dear Eva, don't you think it's time you let the spoiled princess stand on her own?"

"She knows how to stand on her own. I'm only there to support her!"

"Let me guess, Yugo and the Brotherhood of Tofu?" Rubilax said in disgust. Then laughs. "I've sent spies for Yugo's location but he's just.. not here anymore."

"What?"

It was a lie. It was obviously a lie. But it's a lie that Eva can't prove it's a lie. She really had no idea where Yugo was. Adamai's connection to Yugo was gone too. So if Yugo were really alive, Adamai could've felt him, his Wakfu.

But this time.. she won't give up easily. It may be too late for Grovy but it won't be too late for Yugo.

' _You'll come when we need you. Right Yugo?_ ' she thought.

"The poor Eliatrope met his demise." Rubilax mocked. "And as the new owner of this body who once respects you, I am giving you a chance of choosing your fate. You can side with me or die with them."

"It's not really a choice."

"Free or live, don't be a demanding little Cra." He said and grazed his finger in her lips, in which she quickly swatted his hand away.

"I will fight for the Sadida Kingdom even until my last breath!"

"You continuously disappoint me, you know?" he faked-massaged his hand that she swatted and walked around her. "First you fell in love with this Iop and now you're siding on a team that loses?" He laughed mockingly. "For someone they call an 'intelligent' one you're actually really stupid."

"I'm not the one who uses an Iop as his body or even predicting the future using an Iop brain."

Rubilax stopped walking, he was behind her.

' _You're getting really interesting by the minute miss Evangelyne._ ' he thought as he licked his lips.

"Well said, my dear Eva." he prance in front of her and looked her in the eyes. "I want you to be mine."

"What?!"

"Listen, you and I.. we're perfect for each other!"

"I have pledged my loyalty to the Sadida Kingdom and the Brotherhood of Tofu! I shall not betray them by being with you!"

"Pity.. I thought I could get you to be mine, the easy way." He snapped his fingers and the shushu's and ghouls who are present, advanced towards her to tie her up. Of course the female Cra will not be captured too easily.

She dodged and fought back, even without her bow, although mostly she'd just dodge and run.

"You'll only tire yourself dear." Rubilax teased.

Eva didn't waste any effort talking back to him and was planning to run towards the exit. She can't stay there any longer. She had to warn the others about it. About Rubilax.

But this time, Rubilax himself blocked the way and caught her wrists, slamming her to the wall with his body.

"Don't leave just yet. The party is just about to begin." he whispered in her ear.

"Just you wait! The Brotherhood of Tofu will beat you!"

"Not when they're divided." he said. "You see, I know everything about them. I know that the old Enutrof isn't reliable in fights, I know that dragoon cannot fight an army, I know that the spoiled princess isn't a threat, I know that Yugo will NOT come back and I KNOW about your little relationship with a certain someone."

Eloi.

Eva's resistance softened as she slowly felt afraid. Rubilax knew of him and probably already hunting for him as they speak. But then again, this female Cra has guts.

"He doesn't exist."

"Oh can't I?"

"I made him up."

"So are you saying that my spies are liars, my dear Eva?"

"Then tell me.." Rubilax's hold on her wrists loosened so she pulled her hands away and pulled Rubilax by the shoulders to bend him down where her mouth can reach his ear to whisper. "..what did your spies see?"

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Yugo wakes up and finds himself with a terrible headache.

' _Ow! That hurts!_ '

He massages his aching head and looks around his environment. His eyes took time until the blurred sight begins to clear. When he could see clearly, he rubbed his eyes to double check.

The drowsiness was present but then..

"Eva!"

He remembered she was there with him. But where is she now? He looked for her everywhere but she wasn't anywhere in sight. He was no longer at the hill. He was back at the memorial of Grovy.

Grovy. It was him again.

"Why won't you just let me be happy?!" He yelled at the statue. "WHY?!"

When he heard a commotion nearby, he glared one last time at the statue of his friend and ran towards the source of the noise. There he finds Amalia critically injured and is being carried by Ruel.

"Ruel!" He approached them with great concern. "What happened?"

"She tried to save Adamai. But they were too many. The Shushu's took Adamai."

"Amalia.. I'm sorry."

He felt a strong sting of pain at the back of his head later on. He looked up and saw that Amalia was staring at him. Her eyes ever-determined was still there.

"Amalia! You're alright!" He exclaimed.

"I'm alright Eloi. Don't worry about me."

"Eloi?" Ruel stared at Yugo for a while, examining his features, his very familiar hair and eye color. But Eloi's height is taller than Ruel's so Ruel shrugged it off. But still.. this Eloi character was suspicios.

"Oh right, Ruel, his is Eloi, Eloi, Ruel." Amalia introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Yugo offered his hand for a handshake but Ruel only stared at him.

"You knew who I was earlier. Who are you?"

"Probably Eva already told him about you." Amalia said with bitterness that Yugo knew of Ruel, Yugo and Eva and not her.

"Oh. Well it's a pleasure to meet you then!" Ruel gently places Amalia down so that he could handshake with Yugo and give him a tight hug (actually grab some gold).

"Ruel, we have to go. We can't waste anymore time!" Amalia shouts, getting Ruel's attention.

"But I can't let you go there again." Ruel said. He too, was worried.

"We HAVE to save him! If Yugo was here he'd prioritize saving Adamai!"

"But he'll also prioritize saving his friends' lives! Including yours, Amalia!"

While Yugo listened to Amalia and Ruel's argument. He couldn't help but feel guilty of what he's done. Not only did he fail to save Adamai, he also destroyed the Brotherhood of Tofu. His name will be mentioned but everyone else.. everyone else are fighting.

He gathered his wit and courage to face them. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat.

"I have.. I have something to tell you." Yugo said.

"What is it?" the two asked.

"I.. I'm Yugo."

"Now's not the time for jokes." Amalia denied. She had suspicions but she can't believe it.

"I'm not making a joke, Amalia."

"Yugo has a little something on his head." Ruel tried to describe the winged-horn on Yugo's head. But he doesn't know how to describe it if he's never seen it before.

"Ruel.. I.. the potion I took turned me into this.. into a grown up. And in exchange, my powers are not something i could rely on." He focused his eyes on Amalia, knowing how much she was hurt by this. "Amalia.. I-"

"So you wanted Eva, huh?" it was the only conclusion she could come up with. Otherwise Yugo wouldn't take a potion to be a grown up and spend his entire month with her.

"Amalia.. please-"

"Don't even begin to explain yourself, Yugo, because I will NOT listen to a word you say!" Amalia said in anger. She couldn't move much so she couldn't walk away from this conversation. "I can't believe I'm so stupid!"

"Eva doesn't know." He wanted to be clear that Eva was a victim of his schemes. And that Amalia shouldn't be mad at her.

"Of course you're covering up for her! You took great lengths to save a bodyguard!" she shouts in vexation. "I get it, she's matured and she's smart, that's your thing? Well I'm sorry if I'm nothing like that!"

"Amalia that's not-"

"For a month I've been longing to see you, to talk to you, only to find out that you've been right under my nose! Living with my bodyguard and screwing her in bed!"

Ruel didn't say anything. It was about Amalia and Yugo. Yugo's done something unbearable, something unexpected too. Something that Amalia's heart could not take. He doesn't know what else to say.

"Amalia-"

"Don't call me by my name! Don't you ever talk to me! I never want to see you again, Yugo!" Amalia turned her back on him and crosses her arms. She didn't want him to see her cry. Ruel took it as a signal that it was his turn.

"Why'd you do it, Yugo? How could you?" he asked. He never knew Yugo was capable of doing something like it.

"I- I don't know Ruel. It just felt like.. like it was the right thing to do."

"Well now you see it's not."

"And I want to make things right. Please give me a chance!" he begged. "I need to save her and I can't do it in this body."

"She's been captured?" Amalia asked, her voice kind of shaky. But she kept her back facing them.

"Yes. She tried to help me get the potion back but things got complicated."

"Well hooray for the hero, huh?!" Amalia insulted. But Ruel hushed her, wanting to tell her to keep her hatred for Yugo for a while. They have other important things to do. Like Saving Sadida Kingdom.

"We'll help you Yugo." Ruel decided. Yugo smiled a bit at Ruel's response.

"Thank you." he says.

"But this isn't for you." Amalia pointed out, finally facing him again. Her eyes filled with hatred. "I'm doing this for Eva."

Yugo fell silent as he nodded in agreement with Amalia.

"Let's go get that potion then." Ruel cut the silence.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Rubilax showed Eva the result of their little deal. Rubilax sent spies (cameras, similar to Nox's technology) to search for any evidence of Eloi's existence. But upon finding Eloi, they happen to witness Yugo's confession of who he was and the female Cra had never felt so betrayed before. Rubilax cuts the feed immediately.

She's ignored Amalia's derogatory remarks and spoiled thinking, sets aside her guilt for the failure of saving Grovy, disregarded Rubilax's mocks and insults because she could handle them but Yugo's scheme took everything to the next level.

Not only did Yugo gained her trust, he took advantage of it.

She's never felt so used and betrayed before. Rubilax could see how broken she was and it was worse than the time Grovy broke her bow. It was _his_ turn to take advantage.

"What did I tell you, hmm?" he teased but she did not respond.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Yugo and the others arrived at Elianov's shop and finds that it was swept clean. The potion isn't around.

"What do we do now?" Ruel asked Yugo.

"I guess I'll have to save her as Eloi." Yugo responded.

-Can Yugo face the consequences of his actions?-

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Here's the thirdshot!

For more fics, you can try Detective Conan, Future Diaries, Kagerou Days, Tokyo Ghoul and Nanatsu No Taizai! (Those are fics I wrote). For inquiries and announcements about your favorite fic, feel free to check out my profile! For questions, you can drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	4. Part 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU.**

Date Uploaded: March 3, 2016- Thursday

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's likely to happen.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! Also, this is a Yugo x Eva pair.**

 **AN ELIATROPE'S LUST (Part 4)  
What To Say**

Yugo, Amalia and Ruel went to the castle to challenge the leader of the attack. Yugo had no choice but to save Eva as Eloi. He needed to fix everything he's done. And it begins by facing the very leader of the attack on the kingdom.

But the revelation of the leader's identity was stunning, that none of the three moved for a while. They stopped and stared at the body of Grovy.

"Grovy? You're.." Yugo didn't finish.

"..Alive? Well, long story. I already told the tale to your Cra friend." Rubilax finished for him.

"Wait so you're not.. him?" Amalia asked.

"My Enutrof! It's Rubilax!" Ruel exclaimed as he realized who it was.

"Good old Enutrof!" Rubilax clappe mockingly. "Now here's a gold coin for you." With a snap of his fingers, the ghouls threw in a coin for Ruel, in which, he caught and embraced.

"Ruel, don't even think about accepting gold from him! He's evil!" Amalia scolded but Ruel was already holding the coin.

"Why are you doing this, Rubilax?" Yugo asked.

"'Why?'" he scorned. "Have you forgotten what I am you little Eliatrope? I am a Shushu! Shushu's are not good guys!"

"Where's the real Grovy then?"

"He's dead." Rubilax said with an evil grin. "Unless you want to join him, I am giving you the chance to leave or surrender. Take your pick."

"This is MY kingdom, you dimwitted shushu!" Amalia walked forward. She's going to fight him if she has to.

"I'm being modest as long as I can bear my little princess. But if you won't take my modesty as I have given it, you might as well prepare for the worse." he warned and Amalia glared intensely at him. Any second she was going to wrap thick vines around his neck.

"Rubilax.. where's Evangelyne?"

Yugo had a worried look in his eyes. Ruel and Amalia didn't say a word. They waited for Rubilax's response and he only chuckled his evil chuckle. He stood up from his throne and walked down to join them.

"My dear Evangelyne is with me now." he replied.

"What are you talking about?" Amalia said in disbelief.

"My dear Cra has realized her true path. Her true purpose." he kept his ranting going and Amalia rolled her eyes, again, in disbelief.

"Eva would never join the likes of you!"

"Stop playing games, Rubilax!" Yugo yelled.

"Oh but I'm not." He returned Yugo's gaze.

Yugo gritted his teeth. He had no choice. He dashed towards the Iop being possessed by a shushu. He didn't care if he was going to get hurt, he needed to beat him. He needed to do something. He can't let him win.

' _What have I done?_ '

But Rubilax merely redirected Yugo and threw him to another direction. Yugo crashed on the wall at the corner. This time, Amalia made her move, she stomps her feet on the ground, creating a crack for the vines to enter and grow. Ruel swung his shovel, posing a fighting stance against the enemy.

Rubilax didn't flinch and only smirked.

When Amalia's vines came towards him, he ducked and rolled over to Amalia's side, sliding his leg to sweep Amalia off her feet. Ruel threw his shovel like a boomerang and again, Rubilax dodged. The shovel made its return and Rubilax tilts his head to the side, successfully coming clear from the attack.

Yugo came from behind, his fist ready to land a blow on Rubilax but Rubilax was quicker. His hand caught Yugo's fists and started squeezing it. He pulled Yugo closer to him then again, redirected to throw Yugo someplace else.

He landed on Amalia who was supposedly going to grab Rubilax with her very big and thick vines but they got caught in it instead. Ruel decided to face Rubilax head-on but Rubilax knew he was coming. With a swift and simple kick, Ruel flew around the room, crashing to the big door.

But Amalia and Yugo aren't going to give up easy.

"Rubilax!" Amalia yelled.

Rubilax turned to face her and was surprisingly punched by Yugo. He took a direct hit and stumbled backwards. When Amalia was about to raise another set of vines, she was missed by a shot of two arrows on both sides of her head. In shock, she froze.

' _Those arrows.. could it be..?_ '

She traced the direction where the arrows came. And saw the blonde female Cra with sore teary eyes, pointing her arrows at Amalia. Amalia was hurt at the sight.

"Eva!" she screamed.

"Get away from Rubilax, Amalia!" she warned, her arrows still pointing at Amalia.

"Eva, don't do this." Yugo said.

" _Don't_ talk to me!" she yelled at Yugo but her eyes still locked on Amalia.

"I don't understand why you're doing this. You can't-"

"Don't talk as if you're innocent, Yugo. I know the truth." her hands trembled as she held on the bow. Yugo realized Rubilax must've told her the truth. But how did he know?

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" he tried to apologize, to fix what he's destroyed.

"Didn't mean to 'what', Yugo?!" She dropped her stance and lowered her bow, now facing Yugo with hurtful eyes. Yugo saw the range of his betrayal. The consequences of his selfishness.

"Everything." he said.

"I trusted you! And I can't believe I'm such an idiot to actually have believed everything you said!"

"Eva, we can talk about this later. Right now we need to defeat Rubilax and save the kingd-!" Amalia tried to change the subject, but Eva didn't let her.

"If you want to save your kingdom, you can save it yourself!" she snapped.

Rubilax sat back in his seat, feeling the heavy atmosphere from the once heroic team, the Brotherhood of Tofu. Now they're nothing but a bunch of kids arguing about each other's mistakes.

Amalia froze in shock. They'd argue at times but never did Eva yelled at her that way.

"Now you can choose to leave this place or fight me!" Eva finished and Amalia no longer moved or speak. The betrayed Cra turned back to Yugo who had an apologetic and regretful look.

"Eva.." he wanted to apologize, to say something, but what can he say? She has every reason to hate him right now.

When no one else spoke, Rubilax applauded their 'performance' and snapped his fingers. Shushu's arrived and took Yugo and Amalia away. They will be put to prison until they've decided what to do.

He then went beside the female Cra who is now crying. He placed comforting arms around her and guided her back to her room. But deep inside, all he wanted to do was nurture every betrayal, every anger and hatred inside the female Cra. Once he's done with that, Eva would be his.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Yugo and Amalia were thrown to prison. Chained and locked up. There, Yugo was reunited with Adamai. And even his relation to Adamai wasn't in good terms. Adamai hated Yugo for 'leaving' and LYING to them. Most of all, that he lied to his BROTHER.

"Adamai.." he wanted to apologize as well, even if he knew Adamai wouldn't listen.

"Drop it, Yugo. I don't want to hear from you." Adamai didn't shout or yell. He was saving his strength.

Yugo kept quiet. Thinking about the results of what he's done. The results were too big to control, too painful to forgive, too hard to forget. It was too much for anyone to forgive and accept him again.

He betrayed his brother. He lied to his brother. He hurt his brother's feelings.

And not only to his brother, even to Ruel and Amalia, Alibert and the rest. He lied to all of them.

He hurt Amalia's feelings. Destroyed Amalia and Eva's relationship. Even worse.. he destroyed the kingdom of Sadida. Now it is under peril, under the rule of Rubiax, a Shushu. And surely anytime soon he will conquer other kingdoms.

He even disgraced Grovy. Disrespected him. It was his fault why he wasn't saved. All along he was alive and only Eva knew.

What did he do?

He was SELFISH! He didn't really think about caring for Eva or Grovy. He only wanted to satisfy himself. He thought he was helping Eva but he wasn't. He only told her to set the voice aside, to run away from it by getting herself distracted.

And now it's haunting her! Rubilax is there with the presence of Grovy's body!

Yugo forced Eva to hate herself for failing to save Grovy, to hear his cry for help. And what he's done is worse than what Grovy had done when he broke her bow. Because he broke her heart. Her pride. Her dignity. Her life.

He claimed that he respected her, but if he did, then how could he have done this to her?

Yugo's thoughts was filled with regrets. He wished he can take back what he did. He wished he can fix everything. He wished he can redeem himself.

But words cannot do anything.

If he started this by action, he shouldn't fix it by words.

If he started this with action then he should repay it with action.

But how?

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Eva was crying inside her room, which is once Amalia's room. She was confused on how to react with everything that's been happening.

Yugo betrayed her. But now she's betrayed them.

She didn't know what got into her that she did and said all of that. Oh how she regretted yelling at Amalia. She saw Amalia's face, her reaction, she was hurt and torn. It wasn't only Yugo that left her, even Eva did.

The only person Amalia could trust hated her.

Eva could not forgive herself for it. But then she thought, it was Yugo's fault. If he hadn't done what he did, then everything will be alright. She tried to think positive thoughts but blaming Yugo isn't the case.

If she were so smart, then shouldn't she have noticed it?

Confused and hurt, betrayed and remorseful, she kept crying and screaming until the whole room was filled with her voice.

"Eva.." a small voice called.

She thought she was losing her mind. After all, that's all that ever came out of Amalia and Yugo's mouth. Her name.

"Are you alright?" asked the voice. It was gentle and soft.

She ignored the voice. Again.

"Please talk to me."

"Leave me alone!" the angry Cra threw a pillow at a random direction.

"It's me. It's Grovy."

"I know!" she covered her ears, thinking that his voice was haunting her again.

' _I'm sorry I didn't come and save you, Grovy.. so please stop it.. please..'_

The voice stopped bothering her and she was left along in the sad place.

-Will it be the end of the Sadida Kingdom and Yugo and his friends?-

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

The fourthshot! Almost there guys!

Sorry if I haven't updated my other fics. This fic was the only one with the draft so this is what I will upload. I've been busy this week with school. So yeah, I'll make it up to you guys once I'm done with whatever I'm busy about.

If you're interested in more fics I wrote, try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Mirai Nikki, Kagerou Days and Nanatsu No Taizai! For inquiries about your favorite fic, check out my profile for announcements! For questions, just drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	5. Part 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU.**

Date Uploaded: February 27, 2016- Saturday

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's likely to happen.

 **Will:** Hey thanks for your reviews. Here's the fifth shot, I hope you enjoy!

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! Also, this is a Yugo x Eva pair.**

 **AN ELIATROPE'S LUST (Part 5)  
Wishing A Miracle**

"Adamai.. if I ask for a chance to happen.. for me to redeem myself.. would you forgive me?" Yugo asked.

"No Yugo."

The two weren't shouting at each other, nor were they wasting their strength. They don't know if a miracle will really happen or if Yugo will get his chance to redeem himself.

"There must be something I can do." he says but Adamai kept his back turned on Yugo, not wanting to see his brother's face.

"I guess now you've learned that you need me. But I won't be used too, Yugo. I won't let you." still a hint of bitterness was present. Yugo understood that. The weight of his actions is twice as heavy when the results arrive.

"If I ask for your help.. will you help me?"

Adamai didn't respond. He's said enough already. And he knows Yugo already know how angry he is.

"Please Adamai.. I have to do something.. I can't let it end like this." he pleaded.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy here, Yugo! I've always been on your side and you repay with a knife in the back!"

"And I've regretted everything I did! If I can change it, if I am given the chance Adamai, I swear that I will not fall into the same mistake!"

Yugo pauses. He just realized what he had to do. Adamai read his thoughts and immediately intersected them. Whatever Yugo was thinking, he cannot allow it. There's no way. No way.. no way..

"Don't even think about it, Yugo!"

"It's the only way!"

"It will make things worse!"

"You don't know that!"

"It's only for twenty minutes!"

"We need to try!"

Adamai sighed in defeat. Arguing with his brother will not help. They needed to agree on something to start their brotherly relationship again. Yugo wants to redeem himself, then Adamai will give him a chance.

"Fine. But.. you keep your promise."

"I will, Adamai."

"Good. But I still don't forgive you. Not until you fix everything."

Yugo smiled at the understanding of his brother and hugged him. He felt his heart warm now. To be accepted again, even if it was just Adamai, it was a start. He won't let him down. He won't let the others down. And he won't let the kingdom down.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

"Evangelyne! Wake up!" the voice startled the sleeping Cra.

"You're.. still here."

"Yeah well, as much as I want to put you in my arms, I can't." said the voice. Trying to cheer her up.

But she wasn't cheered. She felt more downcast, reminding herself of Grovy while he was alive. Now she's only talking to him in her head. Listening to his voice. She hugged her legs, pulling them closer to her chest. Confused feelings of shame, guilt and hate was all over her head.

The voice noticed it.

"Hey. Don't sulk now. You're their only hope."

"I betrayed them, Grovy." she said weakly.

"I don't blame you for this Eva. So don't blame yourself. I'm sure they will understand what you did."

"I could've saved you, Grovy. But I didn't."

She didn't care if she was talking to herself. She just wanted to talk to Grovy again. This time she won't ignore him. She won't set him aside. The voice sighed. It must've done a toll on her. The circumstances.

"I'm not dead yet. It's not too late." said the voice.

"Rubilax-"

"-Is a liar."

Eva lifted her head and looked around her. He felt so real. Or was she taking her illusions to the next level? She must be losing it. She scoffed to herself and lowered her head again, the voice clicked his tongue.

"Come on Evangelyne. We both know he's a liar. He can't kill me. I'm his guardian." the voice continued.

"If you're alive then where are you?"

"Well.. under the bed."

"So you're not in my head?"

"I could be if you want me to."

Upon hearing it, her eyes widened and quickly, she looks under the bed to see the sword from where Rubilax was once locked up in. Her face brightened as she picked it up, staring at it for a while.

"Rubilax threw me there earlier. I was glad he brought you here, I could finally talk to you." Grovy said.

Eva couldn't be more happy to know that Grovy was alive!

"Grovy! I- I'm sorry, I-"

"Apology not needed, Evangelyne. I told you, I don't blame you. And it's not too late to save me." Grovy cheered.

"I- I don't know how. Or what to do." suddenly, her face shifted again.

"Oh come on! That's not the Evangelyne I know! Where's the spirit of the blonde Cra I fell in love with?" he stirred.

"Grovy.." Grovy never failed to make her smile, even in dire circumstances. One of the things she liked about him. "..I could kiss you right now."

"Thank you, but maybe we can save that for later. When I get my lips back."

"And you'll get them back."

"That's the spirit!"

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

While waiting for Yugo's miracle to happen, he and Adamai continued talking to each other, building up the connection that Yugo had destroyed. Adamai was forgiving enough to listen to him and let him in his life again.

"Adamai.. you're the best brother I could ever have." He said, thankful of Adamai.

"I know Yugo. You said that four times now."

"I just.." he sighed. "I can't believe what I've done. I thought it was easy to fix but now it's.. it's complicated."

"People are involved Yugo. It's not just you. Think about them too." he advised his brother.

"I will, Adamai."

"Be sure to do that, Yugo." said a girl's voice behind the metal door.

Yugo and Adamai lifted their heads to see who it was. Amalia was there, smiling at them, raising a key in her fingertips. Ruel was right behind her.

"Amalia!" the two exclaimed.

The Sadida princess opened the door and the two ran to hug her. Although Yugo immediately backs away from her, knowing that she still haven't forgiven him for what he's done. Right now his relationship with her is below friends.

"It's alright Yugo." Amalia told him. "As long as you promise to fix everything."

"I promise." he smiled.

His chance has finally arrived. All he needed to do was fulfill his promise. He looked at the faces of those who are present. From Adamai, Ruel, Amalia, Joris and.. Eva. Eva didn't return his gaze, she looked away.

"Eva? You're..?" Yugo doesn't understand. Earlier she's snapped and now she was here.

"She's fine for now." said a familiar voice.

"Grovy?" Yugo tried to follow the sources of the voice.

"Grovy happens to find himself in a sticky situation." Amalia explained as Eva raised the sword.

"Yugo, there's no time for this. We need to go." Adamai said in a hurry.

"Of course!"

"Whoa wait, where are you two going?!" Amalia inquired.

"We're going to take the Eliacube and use it." Yugo explained.

"The Eliacube is not in good hands the last I saw." Joris added and it was terrible news.

"Then we need to hurry!" Adamai rushed.

"Someone has to distract Rubilax or he'll know what we're up to." Eva suggested.

"Alright, I'm going with you." Amalia volunteered, taking a step towards her but Eva raises a hand, Amalia halts. "Are you.. still mad at me?"

"i uh.. I'm sorry for everything I've said. I didn't mean it." Eva sincerely said and Amalia knew she didn't mean it.

"I know. That's why I'm coming with you. You and I working together again!"

"You have to save your father and brother. Lead a rebellion. Lead your people." Eva didn't want her to come.

"Go do what princesses do, Amalia." Grovy added, trying not to make a joke out of it. But for some reason, when Grovy was the one talking, it always seems to be a joke. Amalia sighed. They really won't let her come.

"Alright. I'll lead them."

"We'll buy you some time while you do." Grovy assured.

"Well then I'll be going with Amalia!" Ruel said as he walked beside Amalia.

"Eva, you can't go alone." Yugo said. "Joris-"

"I have to lead you and your brother to the Eliacube. Unless you want to run a maze." Joris said.

"I don't need your protection Yugo. I'm fine." Eva said and left to run her own path. Grovy didn't say anything. Until now he still has a bit of bitterness towards the young Eliatrope.

Amalia and Ruel just waved goodbye to Yugo, Joris and Adamai as they too, ran their own path.

"Yugo.. I'll find it for you." Adamai offered when he saw that Yugo was worried for the female Cra.

"But Adamai-"

"You made a promise didn't you?"

"I can't leave you again."

"Right now, the person you hurt the most is Evangelyne." Adamai clarified. "Ruel, Joris and I.. we didn't like what you did but the real victim here isn't us."

"Adamai thank you.." he hugged his brother tightly, he started sniffing as he felt tears about to drip from his eyes.

"Go on brother. We can't waste time."

"Be careful."

"You too." Adamai turned and nodded at Joris, telling him that they need to hurry. "I'll come find you when I have it."

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

While running, Yugo passed by a cell where a familiar person was. He stopped and ran towards him, but the metal bars blocked him from having physical contact with him.

"Elianov!"

"Yugo?"

"Elianov! Are you alright?"

"Am happy now."

"I'm so sorry this happened. If only I never did something like this, none-"

"Hush little one." He said softly. "The events of today isn't entirely your burden to take."

"Don't worry Elianov. I _will_ fix this."

"Remember this when, Yugo. Even if you have the power, you cannot run away from this."

Yugo marked his words.

"And take this." Elianov picked up something from his pocket and slides in on the floor to the young Eliatrope. Yugo stared at the vial with a different color. It wasn't the color of the cure.

"What is it?"

"It'll help your new body adjust faster. Your powers will work better."

"Thank you, Elianov."

"Don't thank me just yet, Yugo. Thank me when you're done with this." Elianov chuckled, the boy nodded and took the vial.

"I lost the potion." he notified him.

"Don't worry. I'll get you one once we're done here."

Yugo thanked him again and big goodbye. He'll be back for him. Right now he has a mission to finish.

He could only hope he wasn't too late.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

"Eva, what are you doing? This isn't the way to the throne room." Grovy said, knowing very well that she's going the other way.

The female Cra was running around the empty hallways, looking for a certain room. The room where Rubilax keeps all the weapons. There were no ghouls or shushu's walking around.

"I need to get my weapon back."

"Oh." He used his only eye to see her facial expression, to see if deep inside she's still in pain. If she was only covering up that pain. "Listen Eva.. you don't have to do this."

"Come on Grovy, this is what I should be doing."

"I know but if you're not okay with it.."

"Grovy I'm fine!" She yelled and stopped running. Her hands formed to a fist.

Even with the words she said, she wasn't fine. They both know that. Eva was only lying to herself when she said she was fine. Grovy didn't know what happened while he was gone, or what impact it did about Yugo's betrayal and the truth of his existence. But he knew she needed help. Someone to lean on. Someone to trust.

"Eva, I'll always be by your side." He told her.

"I know Grovy."

"Then don't deal with this by yourself."

"Grovy.." she sobbed.

"You can tell me anything. I might be in this form but this is still me." he tried to cheer with his soothing voice.

"..I know. And I trust you to do better than Yugo."

Grovy didn't know what it meant. Evangelyne continued to run until she's reached the room that she's been looking for. A group of shushu's were present and guarding the room.

"Ready to fight by my side, my Evangelyne?" Grovy asked. Eva pulled him from her belt.

"Are you?"

The Iop smiled at her. Fighting with her.. he missed that.

"Let's do this!"

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Yugo finally arrived at the throne room.

There.. Rubilax was waiting.

"I've been expecting you, Yugo."

"Well here I am." Yugo posed a stance, ready to fight. He has already taken the vial. He believes he can create portals much better than before.

"Bring it on." Rubilax challenged.

-Will Yugo be able to do the right thing and fix his mistakes?-

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Fifthshot! Almost.. there!

If you're interested in more fics I wrote, try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Mirai Nikki, Kagerou Days and Nanatsu No Taizai! For inquiries about your favorite fic, check out my profile for announcements! For questions, just drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	6. Part 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU.**

Date Uploaded: March 10, 2016- Thursday

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's likely to happen. Also, sorry if I'd be twisting and adding up a bit of changes here. It's somehow necessary for the story.

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! Also, this is a Yugo x Eva pair.**

 **AN ELIATROPE'S LUST (Part 6)  
Will To Die**

Yugo jumped from portal to portal, dodging every attack that Rubilax is giving him. Blow by blow, Rubilax didn't care if his punch missed. He knew that anytime soon, Yugo will run out of strength. And he was right.

He would notice Yugo was panting and sweating. His new body wasn't compatible with Yugo's technique and ability.

Yugo wasn't even able to land a single blow on Rubilax.

"What's the matter, Yugo? Is that all?" Rubilax taunted. Yugo wiped the sweat on his forehead.

"Not quite!"

He made a rotating gesture with his hands and jumped through the portal. Rubilax tried guessing where he'd pop and prepared his fist for a punch. He expected it was behind him but he only punched thin air.

The boy reappeared on top of Rubilax and created two portals, ready to blask Rubilax to ashes. Rubilax's eyes widened. If he fails to dodge this one, it could be the end of him.

"Ha!" Yugo clashed two portals together and created a laser beam towards Rubilax.

Rubilax barely dodged the attack. The laser happened to have a weaker impact than expected. Yugo landed back on the ground, catching his breath. Rubilax knew why. He laughed at the now-tired Yugo.

"This is only our warm up, Yugo. Tired already?"

Yugo didn't say anything. He was tired indeed. Rubilax could only hear his loud puffs as his response.

"It was an honor to have fought with your kind." He said and raised his sword, ready to cut Yugo's head off.

"Grovy I'm sorry!" Yugo yelled. Rubilax stopped. "I'm sorry I betrayed you! I'm sorry I did this to Eva! I know you still haven't forgiven me so please.. please give me a chance. I'm really sorry, Grovy. You're my friend and I shouldn't have done that."

Rubilax wondered what Yugo's screams were about so he turned to the door where he saw Eva was standing with the sword where Grovy was.

"Yugo.." Grovy mumbled.

"I'm sorry Grovy." Yugo said with complete remorse. He didn't want to die without Grovy knowing he regretted it from the bottom of his heart.

"I forgive you Yugo. Don't worry about it, now fight!"

"I can't.. I'm too weak.."

"What are you saying?! You're Yugo the Eliatrope! The person who saved my life! The hero! Don't let one mistake bring you down! I didn't let my 'death' bring me down, so do the same!" Grovy encouraged.

Yugo's face lit up again. He swore to never again betray his friends.

Rubilax didn't let them communicate with each other any longer. He swung his sword to slash at Yugo but Eva fired her arrows at Rubilax's sword, then grazed his hand and he dropped the sword.

"Well I miss you too, Evangelyne."

"Return to me Rubilax! And we'll talk about this!" Grovy tried to put up an agreement with Rubilax. Rubilax is his responsibility after all.

"You? You're just a pathetic Iop!"

"Oh really? Then isn't my body too pathetic for your taste?"

Rubilax laughs. No wonder he was able to put up with the Iop for a long time. He can make a joke anytime. He diverted his attention to a certain someone instead of Yugo. Yugo took a step backward to recover his strength.

"I challenge you to a fight." Rubilax challenged.

"I'd love that. But I need my body back." Grovy said.

"Ha! And you'd expect I'd give this piece of Iop body to you because you asked for it?" He scoffed. "Don't take me so lightly, Grovy."

"Grovy, look out!" Yugo warned.

He created another of his portal blasts, directed towards Rubilax. Rubilax heard Yugo's warning and quickly evaded. Grovy closes his eyes as the beam of energy went straight towards him and Eva.

The only thing Yugo heard from them Eva and Grovy's screams. And saw a flash of light from their location through the smoke.

Yugo was nervous that he might've hit his friends instead of Rubilax.

"Grovy! Eva!" he called.

Out of the smoke, he heard someone coughing.

"Are you guys alright?"

He approached the figure at the smoke, surprised to see who it was.

"I- I'm fine Yugo. I just almost got hit by that- that beam of yours!" Grovy exclaimed and massaged his head.

"Grovy.. you're.. you're back."

"I am?"

The Iop examined his arms and body carefully. He scrutinized every inch and sniffed himself, see if Rubilax was taking good care of his body. Yugo stared oddly at Grovy. Grovy didn't care of the present audience.

"I guess I am."

"But what about..?"

The two turned to Eva who was standing right behind them, getting back to her feet. She too, was coughing because of the smoke.

"Are you alright, Eva?" Grovy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she replied.

The Eliatrope and the Iop sighed in relief. She was fine. But then.. where is Rubilax? Quickly, the two eyed the sword hanging on the female Cra's belt. They approached her and grabbed the sword. The eye was closed.

"Is he gone?" Yugo asked. "Is it over?"

"I don't know. But Rubilax and I needs to talk!" Grovy taps the end of the sword on the ground.

CLING! CLING! CLING!

But the sword didn't respond. Not an 'ow' or an 'ouch'. It was odd. Usually Rubilax would complain when Grovy does that.

"Rubilax! Come on let's talk!" Grovy yelled.

"Grovy, we still have to save the Sadida Kingdom from the ghouls and the shushu's." Yugo reminded.

"It's simple." Grovy raised his finger and removes the ring. The ghouls will surely return to their former selves. "All is left are the shushu's. But we'll handle them right?"

"The shushu's will leave right after you beat me, Grovy." Rubilax's voice said.

Grovy gulped. He and Yugo slowly turned to the source of the voice, seeing that Rubilax had possessed Evangelyne's body. Black ink markings appeared on her face. Rubilax chuckled.

"What's the matter? Don't feel like fighting anymore?"

"Rubilax how dare you!" Grovy shouts.

"Then does that mean Eva's.." Yugo pointed at the sword on Grovy's hand.

"No. My dear Evangelyne is still in her body. I just had to take control for a while." Rubilax clarified.

"Return to where you belong at once!" Grovy commanded.

"Are we going to fight or not? I have other things to do." Rubilax asked, stretching his arms.

"Give Eva's body back!" Yugo shouts.

"I possessed her because she accepted it, Yugo. Now about that fight, Grovy."

Grovy couldn't move. He finally understood Eva's response earlier. She was actually saying goodbye.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"Eva, I'll always be by your side." He told her._

 _"I know Grovy."_

 _"Then don't deal with this by yourself."_

 _"Grovy.." she sobbed._

 _"You can tell me anything. I might be in this form but this is still me." he tried to cheer with his soothing voice._

 _"..I know. And I trust you to do better than Yugo."_

 _END_

' _She was saying goodbye_." Grovy thought.

"I don't know what you mean by that Eva, but I will save you!" Grovy said towards Rubilax.

"She doesn't need saving, Grovy. This is a deal between her and I." Rubilax expounded.

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _"What did I tell you, hmm?" he teased but she did not respond._

 _"I want to make a deal with you Rubilax." the Cra said._

 _"What?"_

 _"You will leave Grovy and the kingdom of Sadida alone. In exchange that I help you find a more suitable body."_

 _"So this Iop's body isn't strong enough for you?"_

 _"You wouldn't need an army or the help of Shadofang and her ghouls."_

 _"Hmm. Good point. She is quite annoying. She's been gossiping Rushu about me." He nodded. "But why the sudden offer?"_

 _"I.. I have my reasons."_

 _"Is it because of Yugo? The face of the boy who toyed with you?"_

 _"So what if it is?"_

 _"Then my dear Eva, I think I just found my new guardian."_

 _END_

Grovy was surprised at the sudden revelation. He couldn't believe it. Earlier they just had a talk that he would be right by her side and now he finds out that she's gone. She's given up on herself.

"Eva! How could you leave me?!" he yelled. "Talk to me!"

"Grovy.." Yugo tried to stop him.

"You made a promise to me! We made a promise to each other didn't we?! How could you let Yugo or Rubilax ruin the best of us. The best of you!"

Rubilax blinked and for a short while, he grunted and he was overtaken.

"Grovy?" Eva's voice responded.

"Don't do this! I got my body back but this isn't worth it if it's in exchange of yours!"

"I didn't know you were alive.."

"You do now! Didn't you had better plans? Alternatives?"

The female Cra only looked down. Yugo could see the extent of the results of his actions. No matter how many times he tried, even if Adamai, Amalia or even Grovy had forgiven him, one person couldn't let it go.

The person whom he said he loved. That's who he destroyed.

' _I'm sorry I didn't think this through, Grovy. I was planning to kill myself after Rubilax had taken over me. I guess I really believed you were dead._ ' she thought.

"Don't worry Eva. We'll save you." Yugo stepped forward to assure her.

He would never know what would be enough to repay his mistakes. He can only try and see for himself.

"Just hang on and keep Rubilax in place." Yugo added. "Come on Grovy!"

"What? Where are we going?"

"Adamai has the Eliacube. We have to find him so we can fix everything."

"But Evange-"

"I'll be fine Grovy. This time I don't have the will to die." Eva told him, letting out an assuring smile.

"Can't I just stay?"

"Rubilax will only hurt you if he comes out."

"I trust that you keep your promise."

Yugo was waiting for Grovy to follow. Grovy approached the Cra who was keeping her distance from them, Grovy was calm and gentle as he reached her. He kissed her goodbye and went after Yugo.

Yugo will accept the fact that the two loves each other. And he won't get in the way of it.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

"I'm really not sure about leaving her back there." Grovy said, in fear what she would do.

"Don't worry Grovy. If she loves you, she won't let Rubilax kill her." Yugo assured. He continued running, searching for the certain place where he and Adamai would meet up.

"Yugo.. you know I trust you about this, right?"

"I know you have forgiven me. But I haven't forgiven myself. Not until I fix everything."

"Thank you Yugo."

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Meanwhile Evangelyne was having an internal battle with Rubilax, who was trying to take over again.

"Don't lie to me now! You gave up!" Rubilax yelled in her head.

"I know that. But I can't lie to them too!"

"Well pick one!"

"Do you have to ask?"

Rubilax groaned. He can't let this fight be over. This isn't over yet.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Grovy and Yugo have reconciled at last. The only thing left was to beat Rubilax and save the girl they both love.

Adamai was already at the meeting place in Amalia's room. Ruel and the others weren't with him.

"Where's Joris?" Yugo asked.

"He assisted Amalia on the rebellion. Now hurry!" Adamai replied.

"How will we know if it even works?" Grovy asked.

"We'll find out once we try." Adamai said and looks at Yugo who sat facing Adamai, the Eliacube in between them. "Are you ready brother?"

"I'm ready."

Grovy took a step back.

"Keep an eye on the door, Grovy." Yugo said.

"I will."

The two hold hands, closed their eyes and the magic begins. The Eliacube started to glow, absorbing the their wakfu.

' _Please.. please let it work._ ' Yugo thought.

-Will they be able to use the Eliacube before Eva is overpowered?-

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

This is the sixthshot!

If you're interested in more fics I wrote, try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Mirai Nikki, Kagerou Days and Nanatsu No Taizai! For inquiries about your favorite fic, check out my profile for announcements! For questions, just drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	7. Part 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU.**

Date Uploaded: March 14, 2016- Monday.

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's likely to happen. Also, sorry if I'd be twisting and adding up a bit of changes here. It's somehow necessary for the story.

 **Will:** Yeah Rubilax know he's the reincarnation of the Iop god. He uh.. I can't really explain further without spoiling you. I hope you don't mind. *smiles*.

 **:** Hello, thank you for your review! As requested, here it is!

Hope you guys enjoy!

Read on!

 **WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT! Also, this is a Yugo x Eva pair.**

 **AN ELIATROPE'S LUST (Part 7)  
What I Learned**

While Yugo and Adamai were in the middle of trying to use the Eliacube, Grovy was standing guard, nervous as every second passes by. Sweatdrops from his face. He was wiping it as he vigilantly watch the door.

' _Yugo.. I know you can do this.._ ' he thought.

In his surprise, the person who entered wasn't a ghoul or a shushu. It was a female Cra who he loves a lot. Black ink markings were in her face again, her iris turned white. She wore an evil smirk on her face as she entered and she sees Grovy's reaction.

"Hello Sadlygrove."

"Rubilax."

"Where's Eva?"

"She's gone for good, Grovy. Gone for good." he laughed. "Now are we going to continue that fight or are you going to forfeit?"

Grovy didn't move an inch. Rubilax scoffed and kneed him in the stomach, swiftly tossing him aside. He later stretches his arms, getting used to the new body he was in. Grovy got back to his feet, enraged with Rubilax.

"Rubi.. how could you? How dare you!" He got up and advanced towards Rubilax, but he couldn't bring himself to hit her.

"Darn it!"

Rubilax took advantage and kicked Grovy in his side and he groaned.

' _Yugo.. please.. hurry._ '

Grovy can only hold Rubilax by letting Rubilax beat him. He just can't hurt Eva.. even if it was only her body.

Meanwhile Yugo was peeking at them and he wanted to jump into action.

"I have to do something!"

"Yugo, can't you see that there's nothing you can do but this?!" Adamai yelled.

"But Adamai.. it's NOT working! I need to be my own self before I could even get access to the Eliacube!"

"We have to try harder!"

"This is the end, Adamai! This is the end of it! I've learned my lesson and I paid the price!"

Adamai hits Yugo in the face.. Yugo was speechless. Adamai's never hurt him like that before. He only stared at his brother. Adamai stared back, he was angry, but not hating.

"Yugo I understand that you've learned the consequences of your actions but there's more to it than just understand! If you truly understand then you have to fix it."

"Can't you see I'm trying Adamai? But no matter what I do, things get worse!"

"That doesn't mean you should give up!"

"I-"

Adamai hits his brother again, harder this time. Yugo was about to say another word but Adamai hits him again. Yugo fell on the floor and Adamai didn't bother to help him up. He just stared to wait for Yugo's response.

Yugo wanted to say something, but he knew Adamai will only hit him again. He looked away instead.

Outside the room where Adamai and Yugo were going to use the Eliacube, Grovy was continuously being beaten until Rubilax has grown bored. He tried taunting and teasing but Grovy didn't budge.

"I never knew love can make the worse out of an Iop!"

"Love brings the best in me!"

Grovy charged and and pushed Rubilax until the two fell on the floor. He pinned her down and started shouting. The message wasn't for Rubilax. He believes and he knows that Eva was still there.. that she exists..

"You made a promise! You made a promise!" He repeated.

He was too angry of himself that he had to watch his beloved Cra do things that she doesn't want to. He cannot let it happen any longer. That's why.. he will.. he will try to save her in a way he knows he can.

Rubilax laughed.

"Like I said.. she's gone." he then pushed Grovy off of him, landing a punch on Grovy.

Grovy caught Rubilax's fists the second time and held on him, trying to restrain him. Then he continued his words, trying to communicate and get through Eva.. he knows he can.. he knows she's still there.

Rubilax pulled the sword from Grovy (the sword where he was once locked in) and pointed it at him.

"I will kill you, Sadlygrove. You know I can." he said.

"Rubi.. please.."

Rubilax swung the sword but hesitated when it was an inch from cutting slicing Grovy's head off. Grovy wasn't surprised. He knew it. He was right.

"Eva.."

"Grovy.. please kill me." Eva begged as she temporarily got a hold of herself.

"You made a promise. We made a promise."

"Rubilax.. I made a promise to him.. I can't break it." she said. Her hands trembling at the hold of Grovy's sword. "..please Grovy.."

"I can't live like this, Eva!"

"We'll see each other again. Probably in another life." she forced herself to loosen the grip on the sword. "Take it Grovy. Please."

Grovy closed his eyes when he did it. Amalia and the others arrived, all were panting, wanting to hurry and help them but what they witnessed before them was a tragedy. They saw Eva's lifeless body being carried by Grovy's arms and Grovy crying over her.

Seems like yesterday it was Eva doing that when Grovy died.

Amalia was at shock. She still haven't reconciled with her. She still has a lot to say. A lot to do. She wasn't even able to apologize or take back the words she said.

What they didn't know, Rubilax was back in his sword. Now he's planning to overtake Grovy again.

Yugo closes his eyes when he saw what happened. He turned back to Adamai with a saddened expression.

"I told you to hurry!" Adamai scolded.

"It's too late.." Yugo cried.

"Yugo you also made a promise didn't you? I didn't come here with you, all the way, to find out that you're going to give up halfway!"

Yugo contemplated on his thoughts for a while.

"Adamai.. thank you. Let's do this."

When they tried again, Yugo held on the Eliacube and lots of bluish sparks came out of the Eliacube as it started to glow more and more, Yugo and Adamai were overwhelmed. Yugo screamed as his wakfu was running out.

Adamai held on Yugo's shoulder to lend him strength. He believes in his brother.

Aaaaaagh! Yugo screamed

...

...

...

...

...

 _'Adamai.._

 _Amalia.._

 _Ruel.._

 _Grovy.._

 _Evangelyne.._

 _everyone.._

 _I'm sorry.._

 _I'm really sorry._ '

...

...

...

...

...

Yugo wakes up and finds himself at the night when he was talking to Grovy's statue at Grovy's memorial. He wondered why he was there, what happened to the others, if they were alright. He looked around and noticed that the forest was at peace.

He walked at a random direction, curious as to what was happening until he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Hey there young one! Mind if you help me with something?" that voice. It was Elianov.

"I uh.. I'm sorry, I have to go somewhere." he rejected. This is where it all began. He can't make contact with him.

"Just a small favor I ask of you." Elianov continued.

"Alright. But I want nothing in return." He said firmly. He won't let his lust take over again.

When he assisted Elianov just as before. Elianov wondered why Yugo was so familiar with how heavy the bags were or where he was supposed to go.

"Please, take this in return." Elianov insisted, handing over a small bag of powder.

"I don't want it." Yugo cannot be tempted.

"Please. I insist."

"I'm sorry, I won't-"

"This isn't anything harmful." said Elianov. "Just a powder that takes away a person's memories. In case there's something painful that you want to forget."

Sometimes, Yugo was wondering why Elianov has magic that answers all of Yugo's problems. He ended up taking it anyways. But he wasn't planning on using it. He won't use it... right?

When Yugo went away, he remembered where the treehouse was. He visited a certain Cra that night. But she wasn't there.

' _Hmm. She's probably out on a walk. Since she found me the night I fell unconscious._ ' he thought.

He waited until the Cra got home. Eva was tired and didn't even notice Yugo's presence. Yugo spoke to her while she was walking to her room.

"Evangelyne.. I'm sorry." he said tearfully. "I'm sorry for everything I did."

"I know." the Cra replied.

He knew that she thought it was all in her head. She was hearing Grovy's cry for help. He won't discourage her or get in the way of what she's supposed to do. He will let it happen.

"Eva, it's Yugo." he said and exposed himself from the shadows. The sleepy Cra rubbed her eyes.

"Yugo? What are you doing here?"

"I want to apologize for what I did. I promise to be just a good little brother." he said and ran towards her, hugging her tightly. Eva didn't understand what it was about but returned his embrace.

"I'm sure you did nothing, Yugo."

"I did. You just don't remember but I do. Eva it's the worse thing I've ever done but I promise I've learned my lesson."

"Yugo whatever it is, I forgive you, alright? Don't cry." she hushed in a gentle tone. Yugo missed it. The way Eva was being caring towards him. The way she would be a loving older sister towards him. It was better to just stay that way.

The Cra suggested that they rest. Yugo can take the bed on her guest room if he wanted to stay. When she was asleep..

"I love you." he said and took out the powder in his pocket. He sprinkled it on her and she won't remember a thing. Then he sprinkled all of it on himself, erasing everything regarding the other timeline.

When Eva woke up, she finds little Yugo sleeping peacefully with her. The little brother she cares about.

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Since this is very short, I plan on uploading the next chapter tomorrow. Same time I suppose. If not, then somewhere around tomorrow. Okay?

I hope I don't disappoint you!


	8. Part 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WAKFU.**

Date Uploaded: March 15, 2016- Tuesday

Note: Advanced apologies for the OOC's. It's likely to happen. Also, sorry if I'd be twisting and adding up a bit of changes here. It's somehow necessary for the story.

 **dannielle cusher:** Hey. Sorry about yesterday. I forgot that if a there's a format like word dot word, the whole thing is automatically just gonna disappear after saving the document. So only the **:** was seen in the review response. Well, here it is, mentioned again! Enjoy the last chapter!

Alright guys, here it is, as promised! Sorry if it's late! Got busy with a lot of stuff. Exams earlier, then went to my part time job and other stuff. So yeah, here it is. And probably if I have the time, I'll upload the Credits Section this week. If not, next week, okay?

Read on!

 **AN ELIATROPE'S LUST (Epilogue)  
Winded To Fate**

Everything was back to normal.

Yugo and Adamai were hunting some nasty critters. It was very hard and irritating but they were able to finish it thanks to their teamwork.

They went back to Amalia's kingdom to give their report.

"It was a gerbil invasion. According to the farmer, there's something fishy going on in the Kingdm's underground." Yugo stated to an elder.

"It's indeed worrisome." agreed the elder. "We have to warn the Princess."

"I'm already aware of it." Amalia said at the moment she arrived. "It's the third invasion this week. I was supposed to ask Armand to send guards, but I forgot. Too busy."

"We have to be careful." Adamai butted in. "It's probably a monster, a big one, and pretty ugly because gerbils are hard to frighten, trust me." it was based on experience.

"And with all your dragon and Eliatrope powers, you haven't found a way to deal with it yet?" Amalia asked.

The two brothers found themselves staring at Amalia, eyes widening at her words. Then they exchanged looks and eyed the arrogant Sadida princess.

"Hey Amalia, we were only supposed to help you out to begin with." Yugo defended. "Let me remind you that we're not at your disposal."

"Ok, geez, no need to be so haughty." Amalia said, not even hinting an apology towards them.

"Yugo! Amalia! Adamai! Its incredible!" Eva spoke excitedly upon her arrival. "The statue spoke to me. It was Grovy's voice, it told me he wasn't dead." Amalia came back, looking at her bodyguard. "We have to go look for him."

"Eva, it's already the third time this week." Amalia said, sounding disappointed and irritated. "You're starting to worry me, you know."

"No, this time it was different." Eva defended, she sounded so sure. Yugo and Adamai looked at the two girls alternately. "He told me about Rubilaxia, it must certainly have something to do with his Shushu."

"We already discussed this a hundred times Eva, the sword was destroyed, or someone stole it after the battle." Amalia said, trying to be calm yet her irritation is visible. She approached the Cra and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Eva, Grovy is dead. You must accept it and go on with your life like the rest of us. I'm here and I'll always be here for you because you're my friend. But don't count on me to help you chase shadows."

Eva wasn't sure whether to be hurt that her Amalia claims to be her friend and not believe her or be hurt because Amalia doesn't pay her attention.

She glanced at Adamai and Yugo, as if waiting for them to say something too. The two however chose to remain silent and look down.

"Princess! Princess!" called one of the Sadida guards. "Would you have a moment? It's really urgent." He caught Amalia's attention but she didn't move from where she stood.

"Oh yeah, very very important!" agreed the other guard.

"I'm sorry Eva." Amalia said as she walked after the guards who were calling her. "Yugo, I had something to tell you, but I can' remember... Oh yeah! Alibert arrived this morning."

"Daddy!" Yugo said cheerfully. "That's great, we'll finally have a real meal!" he told Adamai gleefully. Eva only blinked. "Eva, wanna come see Alibert with us? That'll take your mind off things."

"No thanks Yugo, maybe later." she told him, not wanting to be impolite about his offer. And then left.

"As you will." Yugo replied.

"Right now I have shadows to chase." Eva muttered aloud.

Maybe Amalia doesn't believe her.. or Yugo and Adamai.. but she believes in it. She believes Grovy was real and alive. A part of her says so. Like she already knew long ago that he's really alive.

Yugo and Adamai went to visit Alibert at once. They were treated with real meal as they expected and they ate a lot. Talking about the grass that Sadida Kingdom was feeding them.

"We'll try to leave some for the others, won't we?" Alibert suggested. "The good old RUel will thanks us by extending his debt."

"Ruel?" Yugo said. "We've barely crossed paths these last few weeks. Ever since he adopted his phorror, it's as if we didn't exist any more."

"A phorror?" Alibert asked with a smile. Laughing afterwards. "He finally tamed another one." Yugo and Adamai didn't know what he was talking about and exchanged looks. "I met Amalia, who seems very busy. And Evangelyne, how is she doing?"

The two looked back at Alibert.

Yugo blinked and looks at his food sadly.

"She never leaves Grovy's statue." he replied. "She just can't accept that she'll never see him again. She's very sad."

Alibert noticed that Yugo was affected by it too. Everyone was surely worried of Eva.

Later, Yugo comes to Ruel's rescue. Quite some work there. They needed to save Grovy's statue from the huge creature.

"It's ok Az, everything's fine." Yugo assured the worried Tofu. "I didn't manage to save Grovy, but I swear no one will ever mess with his memory."

He created a portal as big and tall as him. The creature growled. The beam that the creature fired entered the portal Yugo made and ended up coming back to him.

"Well played Yugo!" Amalia cheered.

"That monstrosity is immune to its own spells!" Adamai announced as they saw it had no effect on him.

It gorlwed at them and like a shockwave, everyone flew away. The creature growled louder, expressing it's anger. Ruel's eyes widened at the sight of the angry monster.

"My! I have a bad feeling about this." he said, shielding himself with his arm, preparing for the worse.

But suddenly the creature stopped, it's eyes calmed down, softening at the sight of what's brought before it. Yugo stared at it and saw what it was. Junior brought the three cute babies of he creature. The three babies were all sitting on half a log that Junior brought,

"Well played Junior!" Ruel complimented. Junior pulled the rope that he uses to hold the log and leads the mommy creature away but it glared back at Ruel. "Geez, mommy's not joking."

And the monster was gone.

"If that was the mother, I'm not keen on meeting the father." Yugo said.

"There are all kinds of creatures living under the Sadida Kingdom." Amalia told them. "One should simply avoid to irritate them... RIGHT, Ruel?" it was emphasized for Ruel.

"Me? Err... What are you talking aout? I'm not to blame." he said innocently. Amalia stared, Ruel froze.

"Alright." He gave up. "When I gathered the debris of my machine I found a piece of gold, which meant I passed through a lode. Therefore I..." before he could finish his reasoning, Amalia concluded what he did.

"...Therefore you dug galleries to line your pockets, without considering for a second that all these huge and big nuggets all belongs to the Sadida people?" she places both hands on her hips, scolding Ruel. "You should be thrown in prison," she pointed out "you old thieving skinflint!"

"You wouldn't dare, would you?" Ruel said, shaking. "After all we've been through..." he tried to reason.

Amalia smirked, an idea came to mind.

"No, you're right, however I confiscate this gold!" Ruel's eyes widened a lot. "ALL the gold." she emphasized again. "It comes from the Sadida underground, it's the Sadidas' property!

"NOO!"

While the two were having a debate about the gold Ruel was digging after, Yugo was staring up at Grovy's statue, curious about something.

"The most important thing is that Grovy wasn't hit." he said in relief. Amalia walked towards him and agreed.

"On the other hand, I wonder where Evangelyne is. She spends her days sitting on that bench." Amalia stated, remembering that Eva used to be there everyday. "She should be there."

"Isn't this her book over here?"

"Well, it is." Amalia picked it up and finds a message left by Eva. "She left a message. 'I'll be back soon with Grovy. Yugo, sorry but I borrowed the map. I hope you won't hold it against me. See you soon. Eva.' She... she let..." she said sadly but quickly sadness turned to anger. "Without even warning me!"

"Maybe we should have taken her more seriously." Yugo thought out loud.

But a part of him wasn't worried at all. As if he knew it was going to happen.

About two days passed, still Eva haven't returned. Yugo and the others were gathered in Grovy's memorial.

"After all we've done for you and your kingdom, you still talk to us like we were your servants." a voice defended.

The three were on a stare down, Eva's book in the middle. All were caught in surprise when suddenly an arrow came flying in the middle, landing towards the book. The three stared at it for a while.

"A recall arrow!" Amalia exclaimed. "Evangelyne needs us!"

' _Eva needs us, huh?_ ' Yugo thought.

He quickly held on to the recall arrow, remembering everything that he had done and everything he tried to forget. The powder was temporal.

Amalia held on it after Yugo did. Leaving Ruel not holding it. Still not in good terms with Amalia.

"Come on, Ruel. Let's burrow the war shovel and go help our friend."

He didn't really had a choice, did he?

' _Grovy.. this is it bro.. I kept my promise. Now it's time to keep yours and live._ ' Yugo's last thought before they were taken to Rubilaxia.

 _The End_

 **LlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLlLl**

Thanks for reading! This is the end of it!

Interested in more fics that I wrote? Try Detective Conan, Tokyo Ghoul, Wakfu, Mirai Nikki, Kagerou Project and Nanatsu No Taizai! For inquiries and announcements about your favorite fic, check out my profile! For questions, just drop a review or send me a message! Thank you!.

My plead; please, if you may, please post a review, even if it's not long. Reviews help me write fast. Also, I feel good when I see that a new review has been posted. *laughs* My joy to read your reviews matches my joy in writing. Thank you for reading, hope to hear from you.


	9. Last

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN.**

 **TITLE:** An Eliatrope's Lust

 **SUMMARY:** Yugo is in love with Eva but could not get her attention until one night his prayers were answered.

 **PAIRING(S):** Yugo x Eva (just a test), Percedal x Eva (real thing), Yugo x Amalia (mentioned)

 **WORD COUNT:** 19, 534

 **Next Story:** I'm not sure but I'm planning on working on _A Sadida Princess' Lust_. But it's not official, just a thought.

 **DATE PUBLISHED:** February 12, 2016.

 **DATE FINISHED:** March 3, 2016.

 **LANGUAGE:** English

 **RATING:** M

 **REVIEW COUNT:** 6

 **FOLLOWERS:** 2

 **FAVORITES:** 1

 **CHARACTERS INVOLVED:** Yugo the Eliatrope, Evangelyne, Amalia Sheram Sharm, Ruel Stroude, Percedal, Adamai, Joris, Rubilax

 **Q &A PORTION:  
\- Why'd you make a Yugo x Eva fic?**  
Just an experiment. Or more like a 'what if' kind of thing.

 **MEMBERS I AM THANKFUL TO...:**

Thank you **PyroNyzen** and **danielle cusher** for favoriting/following the story!

Also, thank you **PyroNyzen** (1), **danielle cusher** (1) and **Will** (4) for your reviews! It really meant a lot!

 **MESSAGE:  
** Thank you for your time in reading, supporting, reviewing, favoriting and following this fic! I hope you enjoyed it until the end!

Also, thank you for the silent readers who read the story! I hope to hear from you sometimes! I'll see you guys on the next fic or in any of my other fic!

For the success of this fic, I've prepared an Omake for everyone. Enjoy!

 **OMAKE: VACATION (this doesn't happen in the animation)**

"My name is Amalia Sheram Sharm! And I DO NOT accept failures!" whined the Sadida princess.

"I- I'm really sorry but there is no reservation under that name." Apologized the innkeeper.

" _That_ name? That name is royalty!"

And while their argument was ongoing, the rest who are present at this litlle vacation where embarrassed too much already. It's been half an hour since Amalia had been arguing with the innkeeper about the reservation she's been bragging about before they left for this trip.

Everyone tried to calm Amalia and convinced her to try a different cabin to rent but she refused and instead, was persistent about getting what she wants.

"I guess Amalia isn't known throughout the world." Yugo muttered.

"Well it doesn't mean she's a princess she's well-known." Rubilax commented and Grovy laughs.

"Good one, Rubi!"

"It's not funny." Eva told Grovy.

"But it's true." Grovy said and snorts. Rubilax laughed himself.

"You should learn to laugh once in a while my dear Eva." Rubilax advised.

"Depends what I'll be laughing about." she muttered her reply.

"Yugo!" called out a voice from outside.

The Eliatrope got up from his seat to meet with Adamai flying towards the entrance of the inn. Grovy an the others followed. Adamai and Az smelled like fresh salt water and they were soaking wet. There's only one reason why is was so.

"You guys already jumped on the beach?" Yugo asked. Observing the drenched bodies.

"Ruel pushed us." Adamai defended. "And it was hard to resist."

Az nodded.

"We don't even have a place to stay yet. And you're already playing in the water." Eva scolded him.

"So if we have a place to stay we can also play in the water?" Yugo asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes."

"Well guys, it doesn't seem like Amalia's got this one covered." Adamai stated. "So we should find an inn ourselves."

"Or just use the Ruel's bag." Grovy suggested and everyone smiled brightly at his idea. Excluding Eva.

"Grovy, we're _not_ staying in Ruel's bag." she completely disagrees.

"It's that or wait for Amalia." Grovy pointed out their options.

"Maybe we should ask Ruel if he's got any good ideas." Yugo proposed and everyone nodded.

Eva was hesitating to leave Amalia behind. She doesn't even seem to notice that they're walking out of the inn. She sighed and ran after the others as soon as they called her name. Amalia will be furious when she finds out they're gone.

 _Later..._

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yugo and Adamai fell from the sky and splashes in the salty waters.

"This is the best vacation ever!" Grovy exclaimed as he tried to build himself a sand castle.

"For the eighth time, Grovy, that's not how you build a sand castle!" Rubilax yelled.

"Relax Rubi, I know how to do this." Grovy said with confidence.

And a few seconds later, the sand castle was washed over by a strong wave from the waters on shore. Grovy pouted, tears swelling from his eyes as he watched his eighth castle fade away.

"Told 'ya." Rubilax muttered.

"Guys, check this out!" Ruel called but everyone ignored him. "Gold!"

Ruel laughed as he and Junior digs out the gold, putting it in his bag. Eva was staring blankly at the sea, worried of Amalia. Grovy noticed she's been quiet ever since they got there.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Amalia's fine." Grovy assured.

"Maybe I should've stayed." Eva thought.

"Oh come on! Surely the princess of Sadida will find her way here." Grovy cheered. "Plus it's vacation. Even the most beautiful bodyguard needs a break."

"Tell me about it." Rubilax added.

A moment of silence. The lovebirds stared at each other, as if seeing some kind of love in their eyes and Rubilax rolled his eye. It was a normal moment for the couple but for Rubilax it was the most tortuous thing he's ever been through.

It didn't take long before...

"RUEL!" A loud scream from the Sadida princess echoed from the forest.

"Oh my Enutrof! That voice!" Ruel exclaimed in panic.

"She's coming!" Yugo pointed out as he saw the trees moving from afar.

"That's definitely Amalia!" Eva confirmed.

"We should run for it." Grovy suggested as he shot back to his feet, his eyes not letting go of the distance where Amalia was.

"Run where?" Yugo asked. "She'll grab us with her vine thing."

"My bag! Everyone in my bag!" Ruel told them all in panic. He opened his bag for them to enter.

"We're not going in your-" Eva wanted to protest but Grovy grabs her and throws her in his bag.

"We have no time to argue, Eva. Amalia is going to kill us!" Grovy explained and went after her. The bag swallowed the couple. Az entered next. Adamai followed. And just as Yugo was about to go next, Ruel stopped him.

"Not you." Ruel said.

"But Ruel-!"

"You-" Ruel pushed the bag in Yugo's chest and he caught it "-hide the bag. And protect us."

"But what about me?"

"You're on your own!" Ruel bid goodbye after shoving Junior into his bag.

Yugo panicked as he was left behind.

' _Those guys..!_ ' he thought.

When he saw that Amalia was getting near. He didn't know what to do. He threw the bag in a random direction and there she was.. the angry Sadida princess coming out of the forest with piercing eyes and a very angry face.

"YUGO!" she yelled, since Yugo was the first she saw.

"A- Amalia, let me explain!" Yugo stammered.

"WHERE'S EVERYONE?!" Amalia threw her doll at Yugo and Yugo creates a portal to redirect where the doll lands.

"Listen, there's bound to be an explanation to this!"

"REALLY?!"

"Y- Yes. We- uh- I- they-!" the Eliatrope tried his best to actually construct an excuse that is valid for the Sadida princess' expectations.

"YUGO THIS BETTER BE REAL OR YOU'LL GET IT!" Amalia warned.

"I.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he yelled.

"It's NOT my birthday, Yugo." Amalia said with a menacing look.

"Oh." he gulped. "Happy Sadida Day?"

"GAH!"

The Sadida princess yelled to her lungs as she manipulated the vines from the trees to grab Yugo and tear him to shreds. But Yugo teleported out of danger and hid behind trees.

' _N- Now what?!_ ' he wondered.

"YUGO YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASY!"

Yugo closed his eyes and began counting.

1...

2...

3..

4..

5..

6..

7..

8..

9..

10..

After the count of ten, he opened his eyes and teleported behind Amalia.

"Amalia." He called her. She turned to him with still an angry look on her face. He had Ruel's bag in hand. He beamed at her. Amalia wondered what he was planning to do. "Happy Brotherhood of Tofu Day!" he yelled and opened the bag, throwing everyone out of the bag.

Amalia grinned when she saw her hiding friends.

"There you are." she told them, her hands on her hips. Everyone gulped. "I hope you're ready for what's about to come."

She cracked her knuckles and everyone started running. Including Yugo.

"W- Why'd you do this Yugo?!" Grovy cried out.

"So we'll spend this vacation altogether! Just like we fought altogether!" Yugo smiled.

"Fighting is different! This is surviving!" Ruel yelled.

They ran as far as they can, Amalia giving them a headstart. And when she was thought they've gone far, she went after them.

 _The End._


End file.
